monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mud Garbost
Data Weakpoints / Breakable Body Parts: Head: 23 (Cut) / 33 (Blunt) Belly: 35 (Cut) / 35 (Blunt) - Can be scarred by Cut Damage. Legs: 25 (Cut) / 28 (Blunt) Shell: 5 (Cut) / 40 (Blunt) - Can be damaged twice with Blunt Damage. If damaged twice, the shell is destroyed and Mud Garbost will try to flee. Pincers: 40 (Cut) / 30 (Blunt) - Can be scarred with Cut Damage. Habitat Mud Garbost lives in relatively warm water, they are especially often seen around Oasis Areas, the Flooded Forest and rarely in Volcanic Areas. Attacks *'Attack 1: Dirty Pincer Lance - '''Swims/Charges towards a selected hunter, holding his long pincer like an lance straightforward, trying to impale the Hunter. Medium Damage. Has a 25% Chance to cause Muddy on Land.. *'Attack 2: Pincer Sweep -''' Mud Garbost swings his Pincer, whirling up dust. Can be chained up to twice. Medium Damage. High Damage when Enraged. *'Attack 3: Sidestep Combo - '''Turns 180 degrees and slams his Pincer in the Ground and Slashes with his other, longer Pincer in 90 degrees afterwards. *'Attack 4: Mud Bomb - Mud Garbost blasts a enemy with large amounts of thick mud. Causes Muddy and Defense Down. Medium Damage. *'Attack 5: Garbost Dance - '''Garbost dances in a weird manner, using his pincers to wink and sweep across the floor. This attack will be used often when Garbost is low on Stamina. Hard to avoid. Medium Damage. *'Attack 5: Crushing Lance (High Rank/G Rank) - 'Garbost brings down his long pincer, trying to crush the Hunter. Gets stuck in the Ground afterwards, upon pulling out Debris is scattered in a small area. Direct Hit: Fatal Damage. Debris Hit: Low Damage. *'Attack 5: Fencing Crab (G Rank) - '''Garbost uses his long pincer like an rapier, trying to impale the hunter three times in a row while the Hunter is close. Each Stab deals Medium Damage. Can target multiple Hunters. Appearance Mud Garbosts are very long crustacean's of the Lobster or Shrimp Family, their limbs are in a dark brown and the shell is shining white, nearly like an pearl. Their pincers are very specially grown, the left pincer more like an shield and the right pincer like a huge bone lance. Their shells are not from other wyvern like the hermitaur or ceanataur, but from giant sea snails. Which gives them that pearlescent white color. The Garbost is around 20 feet long and 7 feet tall, not calculating the shell. Behavior Mud Garbost are Nomads, wandering warm water areas and even going on land to reach other water areas. Garbosts wander until the mating season starts, in that time whole schools of the huge carapaceon gather to mate. Garbosts have no real parental behavior, they leave the eggs after mating on their own. Garbosts are normally not really aggressive and only attack, if attacked. To defend themselves, Mud Garbosts use their huge Pincer like Lances or Spears or try to cover the enemy in mud to slow them down. Garbosts don't fight very good on land, but in water they are fast and strong and can easily overwhelm King Ludroth. Garbost Diet consists mainly of small sea creatures or other sea food. When angered, the Garbost will start to breath mud bubbles on their mouths and become much faster. Armor '''Armors: Low Rank: M.Garbost Armor Resistances: 15 / 0 / 20 / -10 / -15 Armor Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Dive Enhancer, Dragon Attack Down High Rank: M. Garbost S Armor Resistances: 15 / 0 / 20 / -10 / -15 Armor Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Dive Enhancer, Fast Sheath, Dragon Attack Down G-Rank: M. Garbost X Armor Resistances: 15 / 0 / 20 / -10 / -15 Armor Skills: Negate Mud/Snow, Dive Enhancer, Mind's Eye, Dragon Attack Down Category:Carapaceon Category:Monster Creation